War of the Worlds
by WraithRune
Summary: Thousands of years ago, during the age of the Sindars, great ships were built to do battle against an awesome foe. Now one of the ship was found. Kyle,Zweig,Lazlo and Paula are going to embark on a new journey spanning worlds. Xover: Suiko IV & V others
1. Prologue

**Prologue – Birth of a new Tenkai Star**

Disclaimer: I do not own any parts of Suikoden video game series. Neither do I own their individual game stories and the wonderful characters that brought the games to live. I desperately wish the Suikoden series would continue on, but at current time, it seemed that there's no plans for a new Suikoden game. So in the meantime, to keep my hopes up and continue to remember the fondness I have for the games, I've decided to write a few fanfics devoted to these series.

All characters to be told in this story are either from Suikoden IV and Suikoden V. Regretfully, the timeline for the story does not allow me to recruit characters from other Suikoden series without becoming not canon. I am no fan of O.C(s) original characters especially in a fanfiction. Thus I am keeping O.C(s) count to a minimum. Currently there's only one. I am afraid I can find no other Suikoden characters to fill her role though hers is but a supporting role. The fic will resolve around the Suikoden characters as they formed a new 108 stars of destiny.

**And so the story continues on… **

* * *

In the beginning, there was "darkness."

_Then, the "darkness" shed a "tear."  
From that "tear," the brothers Sword and Shield were born.  
Shield claimed it could defend against any attack.  
Sword claimed it could slice through anything.  
The brothers began a legendary battle.  
At the end, both Sword and Shield shattered.  
Sword became the sky, Shield became the earth, and the sparks from the battle became the stars.  
As for the jewels, they fell to the ground and became the True Runes--The runes that all other runes were born from._

_They are the Gods of the Suikoden World. _

* * *

Kyle swung his sword in a wide arc, catching the two tarantulas – a species of huge poisonous spiders, over their bodies. There was a satisfying crunch as steel blade meets the tough hide of the spiders, resulting in two huge gashes over the monsters' stomachs, which were now spilling green fluid, causing the two spiders to trash weakly in their death tolls. Kyle moved in for the kill and loped off their heads.

Carefully, with practiced ease, he used a pair of small knives to pry open each of the spider head's mouth, cutting out the rows of poisonous small fangs and then carefully wrapping it in tough bull hide which he stowed away in his back pouch. In his line of work, the poison of the tarantulas could be put to a lot of uses. Kyle gave a snort as he entertained that thought.

He was a treasure hunter now, living the trill and excitement of adventure every moment of his life. He used to be a Queen's knight at the Sun Palace, but eight years ago, after the Falena Civil war has ended, he had resigned, wanting a life free from politics and intrigues. The Prince and Princess, or rather, the new Queen's Knights Commander and the Queen of Falena, have many powerful allies protecting them now, and although it was selfish, Kyle was glad he had chosen this path. For the first time in many years, he was able to really relax, even though he had to deal with quite a few dangerous beasts in his search in hidden ruins for treasure.

Calling upon his water rune for light, he gave a quick scan in the shadows of the corridors for anymore creatures that might be awakened by his entry into the depths of the ruins. There was nothing but silence in front of him, except for a quiet muttering behind him, where his treasure hunting partner was crouched over a tablet of writings done by the Sindar, an ancient race of mysterious people who exists many hundreds years ago, but suddenly disappeared, leaving only the ruins and hidden treasures of their great civilization. Satisfied that the coast was currently clear, he headed back into the dark room where the only source of light was from the flaming fire rune borne by his partner, Zweig.

"So, do the writings speak of any wonderful treasures waiting for us to uncover?" Kyle asked, wiping his sword clean and then sheathing it.

Zweig looked up in annoyance. "I hadn't finished deciphering the message. But according to this tablet, this whole ruin is built upon some sort of Sindar ship, with untold powers inside." Zweig's eyes light up with excitement. "Just imagine, a Sindar ship, which means that there should be a huge underground cavern underneath the ruins. No one that I know off has seen a Sindar ship before. It'll be the discovery of a lifetime!"

Kyle held up his hands in a warding sign before Zweig could go on rambling about the lost Sindar civilization. After working with him for a year, he knew the signs when Zweig will go on a lengthy lecture and bore him to tears. "You can keep the discovery of a lifetime, I just want the treasures on that Sindar ship."

Zweig scowled at him. "Not everything is about money."

"You're right, but without money, we can't eat or buy things." Kyle said good-naturedly. "Sometimes, I have to be the practical one here. So, where's this great ship filled with wondrous treasures?"

"Power, it says here, the ship is filled with power, not treasures."

"Power, treasures, they're all the same." Kyle said with a shrug. "Come on, you've stayed by the tablet long enough, where should we go next?"

Zweig gave a defeated sigh and get up, heaving on his backpack which contains his tools and food. "Alright, alright, come on, it's this way." He walked out of the room with Kyle following behind. Both of them alert for any dwelling creatures that might do them harm. Clutching his metal staff in his right hand, and raising his left hand which pulsed with a fiery glow from the fire rune, Zweig walked forward until they came to on intersection.

"Let's see, according to the tablet, we'll have to turn right here and take three more turns before we reach the entrance leading to the ship."

"What are we waiting for then? Come on, I want to be out of this cold musty ruins before dark." Kyle said, feeling the rush of adrenaline settle on him. He had a feeling this trip will turn out to be quite the adventure.

Natasha awoke. It had been many years since anyone had dared entered this ruins or even found their way to her. All had failed the test, but she did not despair, because her creators had not given her human emotions. She only knew her duty, and the prophecy. It was nearing the time of the prophecy, the time when a new Champion is chosen. Natasha contemplate whether these two are the ones spoken of long long ago, deep down, in her once human heart, she hoped they were. She had kept vigil for a very long time and she did not want to fail in her duty.

The show all rune that she bears allows her to monitor the two intruders. She could not do anything while they are in the ruins. But if they do manage to make their way to her, then she will have a welcome for them.

Natasha smiled as she gathered power to herself. Those two looked like a bunch of common ruffians, with dirt smirched faces and dusty clothes, but they may have some hidden qualities which she can use. After all beggars can't be choosers.

Kyle looked at the blank wall in front of them skeptically. "O-kk, are you sure we went down the correct path? Because this wall doesn't look very entrance like to me."

Zweig gave an irritated sigh. "It's a hidden entrance, there should be a switch around here that should move the wall. Look for it." He said, crouching down on his feet and started feeling around the base of the wall.

Kyle rolled his eyes, sometimes Zweig can be so easy to annoy. He moved around so he could also feel around the top of the wall. There was a tiny crack in the wall at the far corner. When he slotted his finger in, he felt something gave way inside the crack. There was a low rumbling and the sound of ancient gears turning, and then the wall started to slide to their left.

Zweig straightened up and sent a flare of fire into the pitch black darkness in front of them. "Looks like a room of some sorts." Zweig said as they saw level ground and empty space for as far as Zweig could stretch his fire flare. "I would have thought there would be some stairs leading to an underground cavern, after all, the tablet did say a ship." Zweig said as he summoned a ring of fire in front of him, stepping into the room with Kyle following behind. "It's like there's no ending." Zweig said as they walked across the room but still could not see the other side.

All of a sudden, the fire ring went out, enveloping them in darkness. There was a grinding sound behind them and Kyle has the sinking feeling that their way out was blocked. Holding his right hand out to call forth light from his water rune, he felt a surrounding pressure that quickly snuffed out the light.

"Something is blocking my magic." Zweig muttered, bringing out his staff in front of him defensively. He could not even see his fingers in front of him, but he could still hear Kyle's breathing behind him.

"Same for me." Kyle said reaching for his sword. With his other hand, he felt about in the darkness in front of him. "Where are you? We need to make sure we don't hit each other…. Garhh!!..." Kyle did not have time to finish when a lance of pain shot right into his brain. He heard Zweig crying out beside him as he collapsed onto the floor, and then he knew no more.

There was a humm as a rune suddenly came into existence above the two unconscious men's heads.

"Now to judge." Natasha said walking into the room. The rune flares up with a brilliance that light up the whole room.

"_**They bullied me." The young boy said crying. Running to the man who was like a father to him.**_

_**The man gave him a hug and then looked at him straight in the eye. "A true man must not crumple so easily. You must grow up to be strong, stronger and better than those who bullied you."**_

Kyle blinked as he watched the scene in front of him. The young boy was him and the man was Volga, his adoptive father. A chill went down his back. What had happened? One minute he was under attack, and now he was watching… his past? Did he just die?

_No you are not dead yet_. A female voice said in his mind. _Your life will depend on whether you pass this test._

"What test?" Kyle asked. The scene in front of him changed, he was twelve years old now and he was defending a young boy from the local bullies.

"_**Back off." His younger self said.**_

"_**Oh look if it isn't Kyle the goody two shoes. What are you going to do? Fight us?" one of the thugs jeered.**_

_**Little Kyle bailed up his fist, standing protectively in front of the eight year old boy. He did not know him, but he had seen the boy at school been picked on by others. Just like the way he was been picked on in the past. No one had stand up for him, and so Kyle was determined to stand up for this boy.**_

"_**Go away or I'll tell Volga." Little Kyle said, the young boy cowered behind him.**_

"_**Why you tattle tale, we're not afraid of Volga, and I'll make sure I give you a new face job." The leader of the bullies said, rushing forward with a punch.**_

_**Little Kyle had struggled valiantly, inspiring the one he was protecting to fight back. The two of them had lost and was badly beaten, but Kyle had made a new friend that day.**_

_You have honor. _The voice said.

"What? What are you talking about?" Kyle said trying to move, but found he was frozen in place, not even able to move his head, as all he had done in his life past before him. He could not even feel the connection to his magic. Resigned, he can only look in front of him, looking at his life.

_You have desires._ The voice said as Kyle found himself looking at all the women he had conquered. A personal pride to him, but now that he really see what he was doing with his life, he felt a bit ashamed, that someone else was also seeing it as it is.

The voice did not speak after that, though he could feel a sense of approval or disgust whenever he had done something right or wrong. Anger filled him, who was this person that had unrevealed the secrets of his life, what right has this person to judge? But he could do nothing, frozen in his memories, until whoever it is, is done with him.

It was as if his whole life was passing in front of his eyes. His childhood, his adulthood, when he became a Queen's Knight, the Civil war, and then he saw himself becoming a treasure hunter, hunting the ruins. A light began to shine in front of his eyes, Kyle had to blink hard to look at it.

"If you have power, what will you chose to do with it?" the voice asked.

"I never wanted power. I just want to live my life peaceful and content."

There was a pause at Kyle's angry reply.

"If the only way to save this world is to wield the power that you do not want, will you do it?" the voice asked again.

"I wouldn't want it. I wouldn't want trouble." Kyle said.

"That's not what your heart says." The voice said. "Why don't you tell me your true answer?"

Kyle glared angrily at the light in front of him. "Who are you? What do you want with me?"

"Answer my question and perhaps I shall tell you"

Kyle clenched his teeth, this was getting nowhere, he might as well answer the disembodied voice. "I will take the power and save the world."

There was a tinker of laughter and then the light enveloped him. "Very well then, I chose you."

Zweig woke up with a groan. He felt like his head had been spilt open even though he could not remember what had happened. However he had the nagging feeling that he had failed in something.

He looked around the brightly lit room woozily. The last thing he remembered was fumbling in the dark and getting attacked by something. _Dark room_. He froze as he looked at the room that was now lit up by some sort of light at the top of the ceiling. He could see the other end of the room now, a very very large room, and they appeared to be in the middle of it.

Zweig turned around to find Kyle and quickly snatched up his staff as he saw a black haired woman standing beside an unconscious Kyle.

The young woman raised her hand. "I will not harm you." She said, crouching down to turn Kyle over.

Zweig clutched his staff tighter as he saw the pulsing white rune attached to Kyle's head. "Who are you? What did you do to Kyle?"

The young woman looked at him and laughed. "He has been chosen by the white star rune. And I am Natasha, avatar of this ship, the White Star."

"The White Star?" Zweig edged closer to Kyle at the same time trying not to alarm the woman. He needed to check how bad Kyle was injured.

There was a moan coming from the boneless heap that was Kyle. Zweig gave a sigh of relief as Kyle opened his eyes blearily.

"Ah!!" Kyle exclaimed as he saw the young woman standing over him. He scrambled over to Zweig, one hand on his sword. "Who is she?"

"I am Natasha, avatar of the White Star Ship. And you, Kyle are the one chosen by the White Star Rune, to be captain of this ship." Natasha said, answering for Zweig.

Kyle stared, gaping at Natasha. The rune on his head had stopped glowing, but he could feel a strange sense of power and also of belonging. Kyle felt a chill as he recognized Natasha's voice, the one that talk to him in his head a few moments before he woke up.

"What do you mean captain of this ship? And what do you mean white star rune? I have never heard of a rune like that." Kyle asked.

Natasha smiled. "Ah many questions. Perhaps it will be best if I show you."

_In your mind._ Her voice whispered in their heads. Zweig and Kyle froze.

There was a sense of motion and Kyle and Zweig found themselves flying over the stars.

Natasha ignored their cries of incredulity as she continued. _I was born in the stars, created by the Sindars, to contain the evil that was released by the elder race thousands of years ago. This evil, enslaved civilizations and infested several worlds with demonic creatures. This world was protected by the Sindars and so managed to stay free of the taint of the First Evil, but that was only for the time being._

_And so the Sindars made seven starships to combat the First Evil and its demonic armies. I am part of the ship that flew in the stars, within me I possesses one part of the Time Rune. The True Rune of Time was too powerful to be bear by any mortal or sentient beings, even for the Sindars. But Time and the Rune of Punishment are the only hope for sealing away the great evil._

_The Sindar race split the Rune of Time into thirteen pieces. Seven of the pieces were embedded into seven starship, each starship bears an avatar, an artificial life, to guide the ship. And through the union of the power of the Time and Night Rune, seven unique runes were created to control each of the starships. These were borne by the Sindars during the early days, for with the rune, they could command the ships, and overwrite any commands even of the avatars._

_The starships were used against the demonic armies, but only the Rune of Punishment could seal the First Evil away. The Sindars thus began a purge of the First Evil, for they are guardians of all life. The use of the Rune of Punishment consumed many Sindars life, for the rune consumes the life of its bearer, though to a lesser extend for the Sindar race._

_At last the Sindar sealed away all but the essence of the First Evil. They did this by traveling back and forth in time with the starships though it had its own dangers. Six of the starships were missing in the time stream by then. I am the only one who made it back to this world._

_The remaining Sindars sealed me away. Before they left, they saw a vision that the First Evil will break out of its prison after a few thousand years. But this time, there will be no Sindar army, for only two humans will take up the mantel to lead an army and renew the seals, to seal the First Evil away for another few thousand years._

The stars vanished, and they found themselves back in the room. Natasha turned to Kyle. "You are one of those they saw, for you are chosen to bear the white star rune. However the bearer of the rune of punishment does not seemed to be here. We will need to find the bearer."

"That was an incredible tale." Zweig stared at Natasha in awe. "It explains so much about the Sindars…"

"Hold on." Kyle cut in, "Who said anything about us helping you find whoever you want to find? And that's a nice tale and all, but you really expect me to believe that?"

Natasha looked at Kyle, "Perhaps you will like a look at the First Evil."

Images flashed through both Kyle and Zweig's minds. _An unfathomable force of evil corrupting men's minds. A wave of demons, vampires, and other horrific beings set lose upon the world. Despair, Doom….._

Kyle sighed as the images disappeared. "Alright you _half _convinced me. But this just seemed too incredible for me to take in at once. A ship that flies in the stars? How will you expect me to imagine that?"

Natasha smiled. "You will know when you have flown in the stars. But first, you have to awaken me and give me full authority to fly."

"Huh?" Kyle asked. But he replied obligatory. "I awake you and give you full permission to fly."

"Thank you Captain." Natasha said. The whole building seemed to shudder as a soft purr started resonating around the room. "Hold on tight everyone, we are breaking free of the ruins."

* * *

Author's Note: This was my very first attempt at writing a Suikoden crossover. Alas, it's not well-received and I've given up on it until now. ;) Anyway I've decided the review counts doesn't matter, and since this was my First, I'll try to update it when I have the time.

Thanks LittleAngel you know who you are D


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Beginning**

Disclaimer: I do not own any parts of Suikoden video game series. Neither do I own their individual game stories and the wonderful characters that brought the games to live. I desperately wish the Suikoden series would continue on, but at current time, it seemed that there's no plans for a new Suikoden game. So in the meantime, to keep my hopes up and continue to remember the fondness I have for the games, I've decided to write a few fanfics devoted to these series.

All characters to be told in this story are either from Suikoden IV and Suikoden V. Regretfully, the timeline for the story does not allow me to recruit characters from other Suikoden series without becoming not canon. I am no fan of O.C(s) original characters especially in a fanfiction. Thus I am keeping O.C(s) count to a minimum. Currently there's only one. I am afraid I can find no other Suikoden characters to fill her role though hers is but a supporting role. The fic will resolve around the Suikoden characters as they formed a new 108 stars of destiny.

**And so the story continues on… **

* * *

_Every one is born under a star, a destiny, a fate. And this destiny is in turn guided and changed by every decision that was made, for everyone has free will. Sometimes, some people made a momentous decision that will shift the position of their star, their destiny. _

_This is the story of one such individual. Captain of the White Star. _

* * *

Summary: Thousands of years ago, during the age of the Sindars, great ships were built to do battle against an awesome foe, in many worlds, in many timelines. Seven of the most powerful ships were built, an infusion of technology and rune magic. One was native to the Sindars, the other native to a new world they had found. This combination of powers was what allowed the Sindars to seal away their great foe for thousands of years, but no prison could hold forever. Even now, the prison that was entrapping the First Evil was slowly corroding.

And in Suikoden, the only battleship left in the world kept a constant vigil, in the hope that a new Champion would be chosen to take up arms to renew the prison again.

* * *

"I can't believe no one can see us." Kyle exclaimed as he look at the big screen which was displaying a live over the head image of the sea. He was in what Natasha had called the command deck. It was a big spacious place filled with seats and panels which he was told controlled the ship's functions. Currently he was seated in the middle of the command deck trying to learn how to fly the ship. 

"I have activated the shielding device, this ship will be invisible to anyone who looks up in the sky. It would cause a panic if this ship was spotted. The technology level of this world is still very low. And it would be unwise to show ourselves." Natasha replied.

Kyle nodded his full attention on the control panel. Natasha had assured him she would take over if he did anything wrong, but the image of crashing this ship anywhere gives him cold sweat. He and Zweig had been given a tour of the ship and it was then they had discovered the "ship" was as large as a small island. There had been many wonders on the ship but the first and foremost task Kyle had to do was to learn how to fly the ship.

Zweig had been lead away by one of Natasha's crew, a metallic humanoid creature that seemed capable of basic intelligence and could only listen to orders. Kyle shuddered, Natasha had told him they were "Ro-bots." Metallic artificial intelligence devices that were created by the Sindars. Natasha had assigned Zweig to learn how to operate the healing equipments of the ship, while guiding Kyle personally.

"So where are we going now?" Kyle asked. They had already spent a month on the ship getting used to how things work. The only one time they had step off the ship was during a trip to a nearby town to restock on their supplies. The ship had a huge treasury which had stunned Kyle and Zweig. Natasha had allowed them to take several gemstones for trade.

She had them shown them how to use the food replicator machine which will duplicate the food, ensuring a lasting supply of food. According to Natasha, the Sindars' food supply was too aged to be safely consumed, not that the two living humans on the ship would dare to try it out. There was also another type of replicator machine which was able to replicate heavy mass objects, meaning gemstones and metals, to replenish the treasury and ship parts. That news had put Kyle and Zweig at lost for words, it had seemed unbelievable that they had so much wealth in their hands.

However Natasha had said she needed to monitor how much was taken out of the treasury to be used, as too much could negatively impact the economy of the world. After giving them a list of what they need, Natasha had teleported them to the town and then back again, taking the new maps and books they had bought and started updating her data of the current state of the world.

"I am still locating the bearer of the rune of punishment." Natasha replied. "Unfortunately, I have no idea if the rune of punishment had even chosen a bearer. The last traces of magic from that rune was over fifty years ago. That bearer may already be dead."

"Dead?" Kyle asked. "From what I know of true runes, don't they prolong the life of their bearers?"

"That's true for most cases, however most true runes also bear a great curse that goes along with them. For the rune of punishment, it consumes the life of its bearers. Of the past Sindars that wield the Rune, most died not in battle against the first evil, but because their life were consumed by the rune itself."

Kyle gaped at Natasha. "And you want someone to use that against the First Evil? You might as well tell them to die!"

"We have no choice." Natasha said grimly. "The mystic veil that separates the First Evil from all the worlds is slowly coming undone. Already I can sense the veil collapsing in some of the worlds out there. And I imagine, is already taken over by the First Evil. If we do nothing, all the worlds will be gone. I have no idea where the Sindars are now. Their last command for me was to wait for the two humans who will renew the veil and imprison the First Evil again. And I am going to do that, and so are you."

Kyle held up his hands weakly at Natasha's fierce reply. "Ok, Ok. But what are we going to do if we can't find the rune?"

"All true runes are sentinel, in the first battle against the First Evil, the rune of punishment was the one that seek out the Sindars. With the state things are now, I am sure the rune is also trying to find us. It's just a matter of time before we find it." Natasha said. "Let's fly towards the Gaien Dukedom, the last traces of magic was somewhere there."

"Ai-ia Captain!" Kyle said, steering the ship towards the Northern seas. Towards the Island Nations Federation.

* * *

Lazlo settled the last of the papers. In all but name, the head of the Blue Pearl was now Selma, not him. He was just glad that Selma had agreed to this undertaking. The Blue Pearl was a military merchant guild that supplies weapons to the Island Nation Federation and the Gaien Dukedom. It was a powerful guild that ensured the strength of the Island Nations, and it needed to be handed over to someone who could take care of it and the Island Nations as well. 

"So we are going now?" Paula asked as Lazlo started to pack up his things.

"Yes, the summons has been getting stronger and stronger." Lazlo said. He gave the room one last look before stepping out into the courtyard with Paula. The courtyard was packed with carts burdened with weapons and armor, waiting for delivery. A few of the clerks stopped as the two of them walked past, bowing politely to Lazlo and Paula. Lazlo nodded back. He had spent 40 years of his life building up the merchant guild. Part of him felt a tug of regret at leaving it behind but there was no choice.

"Selma had to settle a dispute in the Gaien Dukedom, or else she would have come to say goodbye to us." Paula said as they got on the wagon filled with their goods before riding out of the merchant guild. "We will be gone for a long time wouldn't we?"

Lazlo looked into the sky and sighed. "Yes, a very long time." They rode in silence until they reached the top of a nearby hill. He held up his left hand and sent a pulse of magic into the sky.

Then they waited.

* * *

Natasha's head snapped up as the magic tracer on the command deck started blinking. "I've found the rune." The screen in front of them flashed to show a full blown up map of the world. "He's in the Island Nation Federation, on Donut Island. Current time of estimate from here to there is half an hour." Natasha said. 

"That's a good thing right?" Kyle asked, and then tried to steer the ship, only to find that his system was locked.

"I will be taking over for now." Natasha said closing her eyes. Pulses of energy ran from her to the ship as it speed to Donut Island.

Kyle looked in wonder as the screen flickered back to show the view of the sea and islands below them. He could only marvel at the speed they were going as the islands went past in a blur, something he would never have seen previously.

The ship started slowing down as they reached a donut shaped Island. Natasha manipulated the ship's tracer and the monitor zoom in to display one young man and a female elf sitting in a wagon drawn by two horses. The young man was waving into the sky at them.

"He can see us?" Kyle said in surprise. "I thought we were invisible."

Natasha also regarded the young man in surprise. "I suppose the true rune he is bearing could allow him to see through the invisibility rune. However that would take a level of mastery that should not have been possible, what with the short life span the bearers of the rune of punishment normally had." Natasha paused in horror as the young man sent another pulse of magic into the sky. "He's wasting his life force away! I'll teleport them to deck 2. We need to tell them of the curse of that rune before he dies in front of us!"

* * *

Lazlo sensed the ship arriving before he even saw it. If not for the fact that every night for the past week, his true rune had sent to him images of the ship, he would have been surprised at the sight above him. Though the summoning was very strong, the rune had not known where the ship was, so he could only wait. After settling his affairs, and there was still no sign of the ship, he had decided to use his power to attract the ship's attention, something he had not done for over fifty years. Not since the time he had to settle the war in Gaien. 

"The ship's above us now." Lazlo turned to Paula, pointing at the sky above them. The horses nickered softly in front of them.

Paula looked at the clear blue sky and raised an eyebrow. "Well, they must be pretty powerful sorcerers to be able to hide themselves."

Lazlo chuckled. "You'll see." He waved above him. When there was still no response, he sent a pure blot of energy into the sky. For a moment nothing happened, and then a blue glow surrounded the wagon and horses. There was a feeling of temporarily distortion, then they found themselves inside a huge room of some sorts. The horses scrambled nervously and Paula quickly reined them back under control.

Lazlo looked around the docking bay, recognizing several starships fighters docked near them. He had seen them before from images the rune of punishment had shown him. The memories of the past Sindar bearers of the rune was what allowed him to view everything calmly instead of the shock and awe evident on Paula's face as she took in the machines around her.

"What is this place?" Paula asked, wonder on her elven face.

"This is one of the many docking bays on this great starship I've told you about. It is a place where goods are loaded and unloaded, and where the smaller starship fighters are stored." Lazlo sighed, feeling the memories take over. "In the olden days, there will be swarms of Sindar pilots and technicians checking and rechecking their machines day and night in preparation of battle. Now the Sindars are no longer on this world and this ship is but a paler self of its past."

"That's true, the Sindars are no longer here, but in time, another army will be gathered to fill the ship again." A pure melodic woman's voice cut in. There were sounds of footsteps as a young woman and a young man walked around the starship fighter in front of them, and stepped in front of Paula and Lazlo.

Paula and Lazlo got off their wagon perch. Years of combat in the front lines allowed Paula to quickly evaluate the two in front of them, the young man looked to be a fighter of some sort, he also appears to be a healer or a water mage as Paula took in the water rune on his left hand. There was also a rune on his forehead which she had never seen before. The woman however was an enigma, she bears no rune that is visible, yet Paula could sense the incredible amount of runic power coming from her. Currently the woman was frowning as she eyed Lazlo critically.

"How do you know of the starship fighters and the past?" the black haired woman asked. "As I know, the Sindars left no written records of what had transpired a few thousand years ago, how would you have known?"

"Ah, Natasha, as cautious as always." Lazlo smiled.

Natasha's head snapped back as she eyed Lazlo in shock. "How do you know my name?"

"Commander Niruis, Slyvia, Peuters and many others all have fond memories of you." Lazlo said.

Natasha gasped. "Commander Niruis….. the first Sindar to bear the rune of punishment. How… how do you know about him?"

"I possesses the memories of the past rune bearers. I know why this ship was built and I know that the time had come to renew the seals around the worlds. Unfortunately, the rune bears no memories of your current location and thus we have to wait for your arrival."

"But how? The past Sindar rune bearers bear no record of such occurrences."

"It is because they have not mastered the rune." Lazlo said sadly. "Their lives were consumed too fast to grasp the vast power of the rune."

"Are you trying to tell me you have mastered the rune?" Natasha asked. All her life, she had thought of the rune of punishment as a parasitic rune, giving power in exchange for life force. None of the Sindars had time to explore the rune as each usage of the rune consumed their life away.

Lazlo laughed. "No, true runes are a mystery to themselves. I have not yet mastered my rune, but I have control over it now, it no longer consumes my life."

Natasha stared at Lazlo, lost for words. The impact of such information means that they no longer have to sacrifice countless lives to renew the seals. A task which she was not looking forward to in the first place. "How long have you lived?' Natasha asked.

"Over a hundred and sixty-five I would guess." Lazlo said.

"A hundred and sixty-five!" Kyle gaped at Lazlo who looked younger than him. Lazlo looked to be no more than twenty years old! He had heard of the immortality that true runes granted. But this was the first time he had seen it for himself.

"But that's no matter, and it's rude of me not to introduce myself. I go by the name Lazlo, and my elven companion is Paula." Lazlo said gesturing to Paula who nodded politely. "I know you Natasha, and I recognized the rune on this young man's head. I presume you are now the Captain of this ship?" He asked Kyle who quickly gathered his composure.

"Ah yes, I am Kyle, though I have only been Captain of this ship recently. Most of the ship's affairs are handled by Natasha."

Lazlo smiled kindly. "It will take sometime before anyone can fully comprehend the technologies of the Sindars. Don't worry, I am sure you will become a fine captain. Now, how about showing us to our new quarters before we get down to serious discussions?"

"Ah, quarters." Kyle turned to Natasha. Where are they staying?"

"Lazlo will have the Commander's quarters, it had been reserved for the bearer of the rune of punishment since this ship was built. That room is right next to your Kyle, why don't you show the new Commander there." Natasha raised her hands and four metallic droids came to life from the other end of the docking bay, making their way towards them. "The droids will carry your stuff back to your rooms. Paula can stay in the room next to Zweig, unless both of you are married?" Natasha asked as a sudden thought struck her.

Lazlo laughed. "Gods no, we are not married. Paula is one of my oldest and closest friend, she's my right hand woman." He climbed up the wagon and took out his stuff, handing them to the droids. Paula did the same as they took out whatever is necessary. "I presume you will take care of the horses and the wagon?" Lazlo asked Natasha.

"The wagon we will leave here. I'll send a few more droids over to release the horses into the Blue meadow. It is an artificial meadow habitat on the ship." Natasha added as she saw the incomprehensive looks on Paula and Kyle's face. "I'll contact all of you when you have all settled in."

Lazlo nodded. "Please take some time to brief Paula about the ship first. I am afraid she has no memories of the ancient Sindars to guide her."

"It shall be done Commander." Natasha said with a salute, leading Paula away.

* * *

Paula was in awe as she was led around the huge ship that flies. The walls of the ship were of different colorings depending on the different section of the ships. Every few passage ways had at least one drone servicing it. Natasha had informed her that these drones were incapable of complex thoughts, only dutifully doing the tasks assigned to them, such as cleaning and fixing the passage ways, preparing food and the likes. Natasha also led her around the dining area, the medical bay, the artificial habitats where plants of various species were growing. 

"We no longer keep animals in the habitats." Natasha was saying as the glass door slid open silently, allowing them to step into what looked to be a patch of rainforest. An artificial sun was blazing above the crowns of the huge trees. "They were let out when this ship went into slumber thousands of years ago."

"Even without animals this is amazing." Paula said moving forward to caress the truck of the tree. "How do you maintain them?"

"There are service drones assigned to the maintenance of the habitats. It is they who did most of the work." Natasha said. "There are several other habitats, if you wish to see them?"

"Oh yes, of course." Paula said with a nod as they exited the rainforest back through the glass door. They stepped onto a moving 'floor' that Natasha had called the transport belt. According to Natasha, it goes all the way around the ship. Paula was also told that there was faster means of getting to parts of the ship which Natasha would show her later on.

Standing stationary on the belt while it moved was a unique experience. They stepped off when the belt made a turn in front of a blue shaded habitat. Through the glass door, Paula could see sand, palm trees and a stretch of water.

"The ocean! How did you bring it here?" Paula asked in amazement.

"It's not the ocean, rather, it is a large room filled with sea water and a stretch of beach to give it an illusion of being an island. I thought this place might be well suited to you seeing as you came from the islands." Natasha said leading her into the island habitat.

"This place is perfect. Thanks for showing me this." Paula said breathing in the fresh sea breeze and allowing the serenity of the place to soothe over her. "Lazlo had told me many incredible things about this place. So many that I found it hard to believe. But seeing everything here with my own eyes, I understand now that he was just preparing me for the trip."

"Ah yes, Lazlo." Natasha said with a pause. "If you don't mind me asking. What level of control does he have over his true rune?"

Paula gave her a look. "Well I suppose it wouldn't hurt you to know. He did say we are going to be fighting alongside you people. The rune of punishment has great destructive and binding powers. Over the years, Lazlo managed to make peace with the souls of the past rune bearers and released their souls from the bondage of the rune.

In doing so, he gained their memories and their inert powers. As things stand now, Lazlo is probably once of the most powerful people in the world. I know of no others equal to him in power, though Lazlo preferred to use the power he had gained sparsely. Normally he seeks other means to solve a problem and only using magic in the direst of the situations."

"I see." Natasha said falling silent for a moment. "In all my years as guardian of the ship, I've never seen the past Sindar bearers exhibit such qualities or the level of power you said. I do know that the old Sindar records stated that one hundred and seventy Sindars had been bearers of the rune. And in the years that past, I am sure there were many others who became bearer of the rune of punishment. If Lazlo gained their memories and combined powers… then he very well would be a force to be reckoned with."

"Ah, so many souls? … But he did say he could not go head on against the First Evil creature that we're supposed to be fighting. The most he could do was to renew the seals in the various worlds. It would prevent the First Evil from crossing over to the other dimensions and buy another several thousand years of time." Paula said.

"Ah yes the first evil." Natasha said with a sigh. "If you would imagine that the 27 true runes of this world are the embodiment of good, then the First Evil was the source of greatest evil, with powers far greater than the 27 true runes. The only reason the rune of punishment was able to seal away the First Evil was because the power from the rune of punishment caused a particular weakness in the First Evil.

Also, the seals were placed on the different worlds of different dimensions themselves, not on the First Evil directly. In effect, the powers of each individual seals combined to prevent the First Evil from entering any of the dimensions that the seals protected."

"A power greater than the 27 true runes, no wonder Leknaat and Lazlo insisted I bear this." Paula said, lifting up her blonde hair that's been covering her forehead. A rune was revealed on her forehead as Paula let some of her power seep through.

"A rune, and not just an ordinary rune." Natasha said eyes widening at the power she sensed from it.

"It is the front gate rune, originally part of the gate rune…" Paula said.

"One of the true rune." Natasha said. "I've heard of it though no Sindar had ever borne it."

"Yeah well, Leknaat is the bearer of the back gate rune, the second half of the gate rune. She managed to retrieve the front gate rune only recently, after which she foresee a great danger and chooses me to be the new bearer. Somehow, the power of the front gate rune is needed in this war this time round." Paula said.

"I see, to have more true rune bearers helping us would be a great aid. It's a pity most would need to stay on their own world to keep the balance of powers stable." Natasha said.

"Ah, Leknaat did say something about that, that the powers of the true runes cannot leave their own dimensions for long before resulting in a great imbalance of cosmic powers." Paula said. "According to her, for the rune of punishment and the front gate rune to leave would result in a void that needed to be filled by the other true runes. This would barely keep the balance of powers stable. For any more true runes to leave would overturn the balance."

"This Leknaat is a very wise woman. And that's why in each of the dimensions we would be stopping, we would be gathering a few champions from each dimension that had been so called 'blessed by the powers'." Natasha said. "Other dimensions would have their own representation of powers much similar to the 27 true runes. Yet similarly, we could not enlist too many champions in this war for fear of resulting in the cosmic imbalance in their dimensions. It's a decision Lazlo and Kyle would have to make, as they are the new Commander and Captain of this ship."

Paula sighed. "Knowing Lazlo, he'll fob all the responsibility on Kyle at the very first opportunity. He had become very laid back in the past hundred years."

Natasha blinked. "Oh.. I see, any way, let me show you to the crew quarters. Currently the other occupant there, Zweig bears the title of the Head Medical Officer. Though there's only the four of you on board at the moment, but for the war to succeed, we'll need to recruit more people. You can be the… First Officer, a rank only after the Commander, and the Captain."

"Is this really necessary?" Paula asked.

"Yes it is, when this ship fills up with soldiers for the war, they'll need commanding officers to look up to. You four are the beginning."

* * *

Author's Note: I have always loved Lazlo, Paual, Tal and Kenneth from Suikoden IV, but unfortunately, I have no excuse to allow Tal and Kenneth to live that long. The time period is just after Suikoden I and thus I gave a convenient excuse why the front gate rune will never be seen again. D For Suikoden V, Kyle, Zweig, Sialeeds, Josephine and Zerase were my favorite, besides the prince. 

Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Thanks Rydia Asuka! I've changed the mistake D


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The first recruits**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any parts of Suikoden video game series. Neither do I own their individual game stories and the wonderful characters that brought the games to live. I desperately wish the Suikoden series would continue on, but at current time, it seemed that there's no plans for a new Suikoden game. So in the meantime, to keep my hopes up and continue to remember the fondness I have for the games, I've decided to write a few fanfics devoted to these series.**

**All characters to be told in this story are either from Suikoden IV and Suikoden V. Regretfully, the timeline for the story does not allow me to recruit characters from other Suikoden series without becoming not canon. I am no fan of O.C(s) original characters especially in a fanfiction. Thus I am keeping O.C(s) count to a minimum. Currently there's only one. I am afraid I can find no other Suikoden characters to fill her role though hers is but a supporting role. The fic will resolve around the Suikoden characters as they formed a new 108 stars of destiny.**

**And so the story continues on…**

* * *

_Every one is born under a star, a destiny, a fate. And this destiny is in turn guided and changed by every decision that was made, for everyone has free will. Sometimes, some people made a momentous decision that will shift the position of their star, their destiny. _

_This is the story of one such individual. Captain of the White Star._

* * *

Lunch abroad the White Star was an experience in and out of itself. Even after weeks of staying in the gigantic flying ship, Zweig still marvel at the unique dinning experience, with food prepared by androids and served by drones.

Today, as a welcome to the two newest additions to the ship, Kyle had asked him to dine with them in the big mess hall. According to Kyle, Natasha also seemed to have something of importance to discuss. Which was why after an afternoon of grueling training by one of the medical androids in the use of the ship's medical equipments, Zweig at last got a chance to have a glimpse of the two new comers.

The first was the elf, a comely woman who by elfish standards looked to be in her maturity period. Which if translated to human years was perhaps a hundred years old. The other was a young man, though from what Kyle had mentioned about him on their way here, was actually as old as the elf. The true rune of punishment that the young man bears granted him eternal life, though not of immortality.

"Ah Kyle, Zweig, you've come at last." Natasha said looking up from where she was seated beside the elf. "Come sit down while I get the drones to serve out the food. I've asked Aion to prepare some Island Nations' named dishes from those cook books you bought a week ago."

Zweig's mouth twisted. Aion was the name of the android that prepared their meals. It still took some getting use to that a machine was cooking for them. He took a place beside the young man seated opposite Natasha.

"I am Zweig." Zweig said reaching out a hand to the young man.

"I am Lazlo." The young man said with a smile. "My companion is Paula. I heard that you're chosen to be the ship's Medical Officer, how's the training?"

"It's… not what I expected." Zweig conceded giving Natasha a glance. "The medic droids could handle most of the minor injuries, but major injuries would require the use of the more complicated healing devices. Ironically those devices could only be switch on through runic powers controlled by something living. It's a fascinating experience in all, but I'll much rather read up on Sindar history."

"Zweig is a Sindar researcher." Kyle explained.

"Ah, I've met a few in my lifetime. But if being a Medical Officer is not for you, why not switch? There are a lot of other positions on the ship waiting to be filled up. Considering that there are only four of us right now."

"And that's the problem." Natasha said. "According to ship rule. Of all the other positions on the ship excepting the captain and the commander, the medical officer role must first be filled up before others. It has priority above all other positions. Most droids could maintain the ship in the mean time, but the role of a medical officer is a role very hard to be filled in by a non living creature."

"Well, then we can always find more people." Lazlo said. "Isn't that what the captain is for?"

"Huh? Why does this concerns me now?" Kyle asked.

Lazlo gave Natasha a look as the drones began placing plates of food on the table. He waited until they were done before he spoke.

"You didn't tell him did you?" Lazlo asked.

"Didn't tell me what?" Kyle asked.

Natasha sighed. "I was hoping he would grow into it. Each of the past Captains always grew into their powers at their own time and pace. There's nothing I know of that can speed up the process. And there's the fact that Kyle and Zweig are new to Sindar technology, I was hoping to get them accustomed with the ship before giving them more information than they could handle."

"Natasha, what is it that you didn't tell us?" Kyle asked with a warning tone in his voice.

Natasha sighed. "The White Star rune that you bear is more than just a rune that lets you controls this ship. Just as the White Star is more than just a ship that fly. Because it bears a piece of the Time rune, the White Star is sentiment in its own way. And because the White Star rune that you bear comes from the power of the Night rune and the Time rune, sooner or later, you'll begin to manifest powers coming from both sides of the runes.

Each captain who bears the White Star rune in the past had always manifested their powers differently. However one thing that remained constant is that each of the captains knew instinctively who they must have on board the ship for their mission to succeed. In another words, each captain of the White Star will know either through visions or dreams who they need to recruit if we were to win this war."

"Visions or dreams?" Kyle said dubiously. "I hadn't been having any of those."

"Most captains took three to six weeks to grow into their powers. This is only the fourth week you're on board, we still have time." Natasha said. "However that doesn't mean we need to have your powers point the ways to who we have to recruit. The powers of the White Star rune, or rather the Time rune that you're linked to will only tell you who are those that are crucial to the mission. We still need every day people to take care of the inner workings of the ship."

"And that's where I can come in." Lazlo said. "I was the head of a merchant military guild, I have in mind a few trust worthy fellows we could bring in as recruits. And when in doubt you can always refer to Star Slab, I believe that's what the Sindars of the past called it."

"Star Slab?" Zweig asked.

"Yes, the Star Slab is a huge slab of star rock that was placed in White Star. It is connected to the power of the Time rune. The names of everyone abroad this ship, past, present and future are all written on the slab." Natasha said. "I am surprised that you knew Lazlo, but then you do have the memories of the ancient Sindar commanders."

"A star rock with everyone's names? Then why not refer to it as who to recruit?" Kyle asked.

"The Star Slab is only as big as you Kyle. The names are not engraved permanently into the stone, rather they are always changing every second of the day. Past, present and future, there's no indication which time frame it is referring to at the current time. That's why till you came into power, we wouldn't really know who are the ones that we must recruit no matter what the circumstances are. Not if we want this mission to be successful."

"And there's no special training I must undergo for this power to come out?" Kyle asked.

"I am afraid not." Natasha said

"Well I could always try calling to the White Star rune with the rune of punishment. As one of the true runes, it should be able to awaken the White Star rune. Though of course, there's no telling what might happen." Lazlo offered.

Kyle looked uneasy. "We still have some time before we have to leave this world right? How about we wait a bit first to see if my powers will awaken on its own?"

"I have no problems with that." Natasha said as Lazlo gave a shrug. "Lazlo, seems you have contacts, perhaps you could also arranged to replenish the livestock on the ship?"

"Very well." Lazlo said. "But I'll need you to make a trip to the Gaien Dukedom, I need to contact a friend there for the necessary arrangements to be made."

* * *

Lazlo laid back into the soft leather like chair in his room as he looked out of the window which showed a view of the night sky. Of course it wasn't a real window, it's a view captured by the ship that was somehow displayed on the screen. It's a pain sorting through the hundreds of memories that he had, there were times he came dangerously close to losing his sanity. But during those times, the rune would pull him back from destruction.

It was ironic. It had been a hundred plus years since his mother, the soul of the late Queen of Obel had been freed from confinement. It was around that time the rune of punishment had ascended to its second aspect, becoming the rune of punishment _and_ forgiveness. Yet even after his mother's soul was freed and she was no longer there to take care of him, the rune still took care of his well being. In a way, it's as if the rune wanted him to stay alive, to continue to be its bearer.

With time, he grew wiser, his powers grew by leaps and bounds. He had started to learn how to bind and hide his powers. Partly to prevent drawing attention from other rune sages to himself, but mostly to protect everyone around him. The power that he possesses could destroy countries.

Out of all his friends who grew up with him since young, only Selma, Paula and Katarina were left. Selma and Paula because they were elves, Katarina because she was a powerful rune sage in her own right, though never as powerful as him. She's living a quiet life in Razril and Lazlo could only feel regret that he would not be here when Katarina left the plane of the living which could be anytime in a decade from now.

He had attended numorous funerals of his friends, those that he could still maintain contacts on. He had only been unable to find out what happened to a few of his friends throughout the years. But one in particular sticked to his mind. Keneth had disappeared from history a century ago while he was still serving Razril as vice-captain of the Knights of Razril. He had disappeared one day with his belongings still in his room. Lazlo, Paula, Selma and Katarina had pulled all their strings to find the whereabouts of their friend to no avail. He was simply gone.

It was one of the many things that ate into the hearts of the four friends, and after that, they had kept close tabs on each other and their war comrades. Now that he had to leave the last two of his friends behind, Lazlo felt his heart ache silently in response.

Sometimes he felt cursed to be un-aging. But he knew the truth. He had to be guardian of the rune of punishment. For if he ceased to be its bearer, the curse of the rune draining the life of its users would surface again. This was his responsibility, and so he must stay alive. And now there's an even greater burden, to seal off the First Evil for another few thousand years.

Lazlo hoped inwardly that everything would be alright. But from the memories of the past Sindar commanders, he knew that the minions of the first Evil would be hampering their every move. They would need to find more trust worthy comrades, fast.

* * *

When Natasha had told her she was going to pass the knowledge of Sindar language to her, Paula was not expecting to be seated in a metallic chair with a helmet of some sort clamped onto her head.

"Relax it wouldn't hurt, though you'll feel dizzy for a while." Natasha said. "Knowledge of the Sindar's language is important as all the signs in this ship were written in Sindar. Kyle and Zweig went through the same process and they are all fine."

"It just doesn't seemed fair that Lazlo don't have to go through this process." Paula grumbled as she braced herself.

"Well, he can speak and write perfect Sindar so there's no need for him to do that." Natasha said tweaking the controls on the control panel. "Alright, think happy thoughts."

"What!" Paula cried out as a surge of energy went through the helmet.

She gasped as a wealth of information went through her brain. Time seemed to slow down as she lay on the chair, her head swimming with information. Then it was gone and she could think again. Her arms felt like lead but she forced them to move, gradually willing strength back into her body.

"Here, drink this." Natasha said holding a glass of liquid to her mouth.

Slowly Paula sipped it, feeling strength returning back to her body.

"I still feel weak." Paula grumbled as a headache began throbbing in her head.

There was movement out of the corner of her eye as one of the service android came beside her and supported her side.

"Go to your room and rest for the night. You'll feel better in the morning." Natasha said as the android led Paula away.

She shut down the memory replicator machine and walked briskly towards other parts of the ship. She still had other ship duties to perform as the night comes. She wished for the day that the ship would have enough humans to oversee these mundane chores.

* * *

When Kyle woke up the next morning, he found that they were already over the Gaien Dukedom. Lazlo and Paula had left the ship in the early hours of the morning to contact that friend of theirs. They had told Natasha that they would be back with livestock and the first batch of recruits for the ship by noon. Seeing as how it is only morning, they still had another few more hours to go.

Kyle stretched and left his room in search of food. He could have asked one of the service drones to prepare a meal for him, but he felt like preparing his own food today. He made his way to the small pantry on the same level as his room and opened the cold box that was regularly stocked with food. It was one of the perks of living on this ship, to be able to get food anytime of the day.

As he made a sandwich, he ran through his program for the day. Natasha had asked him to go through a few of the archives of past White Star Captains. Apparently those selected archives contained records of the important decisions the past captains made, Natasha had wanted him to be aware of the impact of these decisions and the cunning and resourcefulness of those captains when they made those decisions.

Kyle took a tray and gathered more food before he walked out of the pantry, walking to the transporter at the end of the corridor. There was a click as the door slide closed behind him.

"Take me to the Green Pasture 1." Kyle said.

"Commencing Teleportation." The ship's computer said. Blue light flashed around him and Kyle found himself standing outside the door to the Green Pasture 1 habitat. The teleporter was one of the fastest ways of getting around the ship, instantly teleporting individuals to their desired locations.

Kyle stepped through the door of the habitat and inhaled the sweet scent of grass. Looking at the carefully maintained grassland that stretched into the distance, Kyle made his way to a spot where the slope was higher than the rest of the area. This habitat reminded him of Falena, his home country, and he frequently came here during the weeks he was on the ship.

As he sat down, he took out the memory pad that Natasha had given him from his pocket. The memory pad was a device directly connected to the ship's information archive. As captain, he had full access to all the information, though today, he only needed to read up on those articles Natasha had highlighted to him.

"Data connection, Kyle, Captain of White Star." Kyle said to the blue square piece of memory pad that was slightly bigger than his palm.

"Voice imprint correct. Access granted." A voice said from the memory pad. "Please wait while interface is downloaded."

The screen flashed black, showing an image of the sky as the data was loaded. Kyle took the time while the memory pad was loading to press three buttons at the side of the device. Three more panels slide out just as the data finished loading, the information spreading across all four screens.

"Alright, show me the articles Natasha had assigned to me today." Kyle said, looking at the interface that showed the listing of the ship's information archive as well as his name and rank.

"Download proceeding. Please wait." The memory pad said.

Kyle sighed as he lay on the grass, the memory pad in front of him. This was a nice place to read up on those dry and wordy archives.

* * *

"Thanks Selma." Lazlo said as the three old friends supervised the gathering of livestock and goods. "I can already tell that the Blue Pearl is in good hands."

The green haired elf chuckled. "It's a small matter compared to what you two will be doing."

"What I leave you with is no small matter Selma." Lazlo said with a pause. "I'm entrusting you to protect the Island Nations and if you can, this world while I am away. If there are anything you cannot handle, seek Leknaat's help."

"You worry too much, I'll be fine." Selma said with a smile. "Just remember to return home in one piece, I'll be waiting for the two of you."

There was a moment of silence as the three friends stood silently in the courtyard watching the procession of loading and gathering of goods and whatever livestock that the Gaien Dukedom's branch of Blue Pearl could spare.

"So the red guards are also accompanying us." Paula said. "Are you sure you can spare them?"

Left unsaid was that the red guards of the Blue Pearl was an elite mercenary group that took care of the more dangerous and special missions the Blue Pearl sometimes undertake. There's a squad placed in every branch to ensure the safety of the branches.

"I'll be fine, the new batch of red guards' trainees would arrive in a week's time and there are no pressing matters in the guild. Anyway, only those who had no family and are willing to go to a new place with a high risk of never returning volunteered to go."

"And that amount is more than half the current unit. Twenty two of them." Paula said. "But if you're sure you can do without them, their help would be appreciated."

"I'll feel more assured if they were with you. I've selected a leader out of the twenty two that accompanied you. He might be new to the Blue Pearl, but his fighting skills are top notch." Selma said. "I presume you will tell them of the situation once they are teleported onto the ship this afternoon?"

"Yes." Lazlo nodded. "We'll stay in this location for three more days until all the required goods and livestock are transported before leaving to where fate would bring us."

Selma smiled. "Good, I'll have my two best friends for two more days at least. Let's go to my office for now. I've a bottle of wolfberry wine that I hadn't opened yet."

* * *

It was the cold that had Kyle blinking awake. One moment he was studying and the next he was in this dark place. Motes of white lights floated in the darkness around him giving him illumination. He tensed as something moved in the darkness and gasped as Sialeeds came into view.

"You're… dead." Kyle said stepping backwards, his heart thumping heavily.

"Physically that's true, but my spirit still lives on, in those memories of people who remembered me." Sialeeds said softly with a smile. "You've come far Kyle, for a Queen's Knight."

Kyle stood motionless, staring at the brown haired beauty in front of him. His heart ache painfully of time long past.

"Why have you come now Sialeeds'?" Kyle asked through dry lips.

Sialeeds smiled waving her hand. Three motes of lights floated in front of Kyle, sparkling in the darkness.

"I've come to help you, a spirit close to your heart, summoned by your powers. Look into the light, they are the ones you must recruit from this world."

Kyle gave Sialeeds an uncertain look before peering into the lights. An image of Josephine danced in the first globe. She was with the medic drones that Kyle had seen around Zweig. Her hands glowed with the power of the shield rune as she tried to heal someone.

He turned to the second which showed a rugged man with an eye patch. Kyle recognized him immediately, Georg Prime was a fellow Queen's Knight who had left Falena after the war, his skills with the sword was without equal among the old Queen's Knights.

The third showed a familiar woman dressed in black who seemed to be looking back unerringly through the globe. She stared back at him and gave a thin smile before the image went blank. It was Zerase, bearer of the Star rune.

"I know where Josephine is, but how am I to find the others?" Kyle asked doubtfully.

"You'll find a way." Sialeeds said with a smile. "Now wake up and meet the first of the recruits."

Kyle groaned as something washed over him, bathing him in light. He blinked his eyes as he woke up in the habitat. He shakes his head ruefully. What a dream, if only he could see Sialeeds again…

* * *

Zweig strolled down the corridors. Natasha had sent him to find Kyle as Lazlo and Paula had already brought back the first batch of recruits and were now giving them the low down on what they were getting themselves into.

He didn't get the chance to see them yet as Natasha had sent him looking for Kyle. Apparently Kyle had fallen asleep in one of the habitats because he was not responding to any of Natasha's summons. Something also seemed to be stopping the androids from nearing the habitat in question which was why Zweig was sent.

Sounds of frantic footsteps in front of him caused Zweig to pause as Kyle ran towards him.

"Sorry, sorry! I must have drifted off reading those dry articles." Kyle said as he sighted Zweig. "I just saw Natasha's message on the memory pad."

Zweig sighed. "Then I wish we could switch roles, I much prefer reading _dry_ articles than learning how to use the Sindars' medical equipments."

"Sorry, we still can't do that yet. Natasha's the boss on this." Kyle laughed. "Where are the new recruits currently?"

"Cargo bay 1. The androids are unloading the goods and leading the livestock to their respective habitats while Lazlo and Natasha explained to the new guys what they're really getting into."

"Heh, I'll like to see the looks on their face." Kyle said as they broke into a quick jog towards the nearest transporter. "What are they like?"

"I was sent to find you, I didn't actually have a chance to see them yet." Zweig grumbled.

"Sorry." Kyle winced as they stepped inside the transporter. "Cargo bay 1!"

"Commencing Teleportation." The computer said in a female voice. There was a flash of blue light as they were teleported beside the doors of the cargo bay.

"…this is fucking ridiculous!" one of the soldiers said.

"But it's the truth." Lazlo said clearly.

None of the occupants in the large cargo bay had seen Kyle and Zweig yet as their backs were mostly to the two of them.

"Looks like some of them are not taking this well." Kyle muttered as he moved towards the group.

Natasha looked up as they neared.

"Ah Kyle, Zweig, please, meet our first recruits."

The group of men and women dressed in red tunics turned as one to face them, but there was one face that caused Zweig and Kyle to pause in shock.

"Georg Prime?" Kyle sputtered.

* * *

_Author's Note: I wrote this chapter a few days back but only got a chance to edit this now. Been working till 8-9+pm these few days. Lucky its's Hari Raya tomorrow! A public holiday D Anyway, leave me some feedbacks if you enjoyed the story. Only 8 of the 108 stars are from the Suikoden series, 7 of the 8 are already revealed. The last one wouldn't appear for quite a while. The rest of the 100 stars will be characters from other games or anime crossovers. Once Josephine and Zerase are recruited, White Star will be on a trip to multiple worlds ;)_


End file.
